The Professor
The Professor, M.A., B.S., Ph.D., (born in Cleveland, Ohio.[1]) was one of eight* passengers aboard the S.S. Minnow who were marooned on a small, beautiful South Pacific tropical Island, with beaches, mountains, jungles, and a lagoon. He was a high school science professor, and it's because of this that he was solely referred to as "The Professor" instead of his name, whatever that might have been. He was a research scientist of no particular field, a Scoutmaster and former scuba-diver. He always wore a white, long-sleeved dress-shirt, khakis, and brown shoes. Whether this was out of necessity or a form of obsessive compulsive disorder or fanatacism like the others on the island is not known. The Professor orignally booked his tour on the Minnow to help with his research on his book Fun With Ferns. The Professor was very ''smart, kind, attractive, sensible and rarely gets frightened. The Professor was very grounded in reality, and didn't believe in superstitious things like voodoo or ghosts. He always strained to find a sensible, logical explanation for almost any situation, usually displayed more patience with Gilligan than the other castaways, and was often called upon to settle disputes. This led to him very quickly being known as '''The Lawgiver'. For unexplained reasons, the Professor brought a large number of books on diverse subjects such as chemistry and anthropology of the South Sea Islanders on a three hour pleasure-cruise in Hawaii. On many occasions, he magically pulled out a book which had exactly the facts needed to fix or explain a particular problem they were having. Many of his inventions (including a method for recharging the batteries in the ubiquitous radio) utilized coconuts and bamboo, both of which were in plentiful supply. Aside from his proficiency in science, he was also adept and well-versed in law, literature, social sciences, and the arts. Besides a list of degrees from various schools (including USC, UCLA, SMU, and TCU) he provided, little was ever learned about his past and nothing was ever learned about his family. It isn't long before his technical know-how was seen as 'wizardry' by the superstitious bunch, and he leveraged this to become their Living Godhead. This was why he never ever used his advanced knowledge of science to patch a two-foot hole on a boat, which remained beached for most of their stay. His megalomania only increased as they continued to feed his ego, and he became the tyrannical and sadistic leader of their little cargo cult, demanding the finest freshly plucked fruit, and increasingly depraved sexual favors from the other denizens of the island, mostly Ginger and Mary Ann, but every other living thing they came across as well. The Professor died in 1967 along with the other castaways and inhabitants of surrounding islands when his coconut nuclear reactor had a critical meltdown. Trivia *In High School he was on the Chess Team. *It is strongly believed that The Professor was the first husband of Carol Brady and the deadbeat biological father of Marcia, Jan and Cindy. Also some say that he killed Mr. Reginald Boddy, in the study with the rope. *the eighth passenger was Chuy Hernandez, and he was eaten by the Skipper shortly after they embarked. Category:Super Scientists Category:Sorcerers Category:Dead Dudes Category:Most Powerful Character